Call of Duty: Setting Sun
by oOPickles13Oo
Summary: Set after CoD:MW2, with TF 141 disbanded, and the Americans retaking Washington D.C. the fight is taken to Russia. Follows Hunter 2-1 and a new International Task Force 21. Intros to chapters, like in the games will come later.
1. The New Guy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty, the Modern Warfare Series, or Hunter 2-1 and it's respective characters. Wish I did though. But I'm not Infinity Ward. **

"The New Guy"

Day 1: 19:24 G.M.T.

PFC. Matthew Torres

US Army Rangers

1st Battalion 75th Ranger Regiment

Camp War Machine, Virginia

"Private Torres!" First Sergeant Foley's voice cut through the air. The man named Torres looked up from where he stood, watching a couple of guys play basketball on a court at the base. He jogged to the sergeant, saluting the man when he arrived. "Stand easy private." Torres brought himself to a more comfortable position. "You're going to run the course today. I want to see what you've learned. We ship out in a few days. If your not prepared, you will not come back."

"I understand sir," Torres answered.

"Head down to the pit, talk to Corporal Dunn, and get yourself ready for the course. Got it soldier?" Sgt. Foley asked.

"Sir yes sir!" Torres said.

"Dismissed." Sgt. Foley saluted. Torres saluted and started for the Pit. The Pit was the name for the training course on the base, and one of the biggest places of competition for soldiers. Fastest times were recorded on a chart with all the soldiers, and there squads. If one didn't finish before one minute was up, he failed the course. Failing the course resulted in some form of punishment, usually extra chores on the base, or pushups for your commanding officer. As Torres walked down the stairs into The Pit, he was greeted by CPL. Dunn.

"Hey Private. Running the course? You know the drill. Grab whatever weapons you want," he pointed at a couple of crates and tables, all loaded with different weapons, "and line yourself up on the starting line. Wait until I give the order to go, then complete the course as fast as you can, keeping civilian casualties to a minimum. Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Torres returned. He looked at the selection of weapons in front of him, then picked up one of his favorite weapons: an M16 with ACOG scope. Then he grabbed an MP5k with a red dot sight, and lined himself up to start.

"Whenever your ready Corporal," Sgt. Foley directed.

"Ok private. Go!" Torres ran off the starting line, the first three targets popped up in front of him, but they were knocked down as quickly as they came up. He sprinted for the next area. A small building stood with several targets on top, and surrounding the area. He took each one down, quickly but with control. He proceeded inside, where they simulated a hostage situation, with several targets hiding behind civilians. He took the targets down, but in the process knocked down a civilian target as well. He exited the building to see that targets had popped up all over the area, intermixed with several civilian targets. Switching to his MP5K submachine gun, he quickly killed the targets. And sprinted to the finish line.

"Good Private," Sgt. Foley said. "Your time was 48.35 seconds. A personal best." He congratulated.

"Thank you sir," Torres returned.

"I guess you are ready for Russia after all." Sgt. Foley joked.

"Sir, I've been ready since the day the Russians destroyed my home and killed my family. I want to go to moscow, and rip Makarov's head off." Torres was beginning to get angry.

"Well, jump in line then, Private 'cause there's a lot of people who want to do it to."

"I know sir. When do we leave?" Torres asked.

"Two days, Matthew. Two long days until we make the Russians pay. And believe me, we will make them pay." Foley said.

"Well sir, we've been through a lot as a team. And even with the new guy here, were still closer than an Asian family." Corporal Dunn Laughed.

"We have to stop letting him watch so much goddamn T.V. on the base." Sgt. Foley whispered to Torres. He laughed.

"But what else can keep him occupied sir? I mean T.V. is all somebody with little intelligence has to entertain themselves with." Torres joked back.

"Yeah, whisper all you like to each other, but the fact of the matter is, were gonna kill some Russians in a few days." The Corporal cheered.

"Well Private, enjoy the time on the base while you still can. In a few days were oscar mike." Sgt. Foley Saluted. Torres saluted back.

"I'll have to kick your ass sometime in basketball." Torres joked.

"Is that a challenge?" Sgt. Foley asked.

"You bet it is."

"The white guy is challenging a black guy to basketball? Your crazy Torres." Sgt. Foley laughed. "You're on."

"Looking forward to it. Tomorrow, after lunch. You're gonna get beat." Torres laughed.

"We'll just see about that," Sgt. Foley joked back. Torres walked away, heading towards his barracks. It was only 8 o'clock at night, but he was tired. He didn't have anymore responsibilities tonight, so he laid down on his bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Rising Sun

**I'm going to try to put out new chapters once a week. I'm not the greatest writer i know. I make a lot of mistakes. So if you like, i would appreciate constructive criticism. Im open to ideas, just don't be harsh please.**

"Rising Sun"

Day 1: 17:25 G.M.T.

Captain Andrew West

International Task Force 21

Camp Golden Eagle, England

"Captain I have a mission for you," Lieutenant General John Allen said through a computer screen. "A base in Afghanistan is currently preparing to ship nuclear weapons to Russia. We cannot allow those weapons to leave the base. Command has just given us the green light to proceed with an operation. Six men will travel to the base, sabotage the weapons, and take intel from the headquarters."

"Do you have particular team members in mind?" Andrew asked.

"No Captain, I'll leave that up to you. Pick your men, load up, and head out to the runway on the base in 10 minutes. Ill have transportation ready for you. Good Luck and godspeed." The computer screen when black, with a message that read: "Connection Terminated" written in the center.

The Captain stood up, walked into the barracks where his soldiers were playing card, chatting, and goofing around. As he stepped into the room, a voice rang out through the barracks.

"Commanding officer on deck!" The men and women snapped to attention.

"At ease soldiers." They relaxed. "Lieutenant Girard, Sergeant Lawson, Sergeant Mantano, Corporal Anderson, and Sergeant Rogers please come with me." He led them into the armory. "Grab two weapons, some grenades, and your sand camo uniforms. I'll brief you on the plane." They grabbed there weapons, and walked out to the run way. There an C-130 transport plane waited for them with it's engines running.

As they took there seats on the plane, and prepared for take off, Andrew went over his briefing in his mind on last time. "Here's the mission. A base in Afghanistan is about to ship nuclear weapons to Russia. Our mission is to infiltrate the base, sabotage the weapons, take enemy intel, and extract. I want silencers on at all times. We can't afford to give ourselves away to early in. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" They called back. The plane took off and flew towards Afghanistan. The flight seemed to take forever, and before long, it was darkening outside. After several long hours the Captain of the plane told them to prepare to jump. Andrew grabbed parachutes from a box and tossed them to his team. As they strapped the parachutes on, Andrew dropped the ramp that made up the back door.

"Here's where we jump!" Andrew yelled over the drone of the engines. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes sir!" They yelled back.

"Go, go, go!" Andrew yelled as the soldiers jumped off the plane. Andrew hit the switch to bring the ramp back up, and jumped before it shut. As he free fell through the air, he counted to ten slowly before releasing the parachute. The parachute jerked him up, as the drag slowed him down. He looked around to see his team falling slowly with him. As they fell through the sky, he scanned the base for possible locations of the weapons.

"Command this is Alpha 1. We have eyes on the base, and are currently parachuting in. Do we have any information on the whereabouts on the weapons? Over," Andrew asked.

"Um, there are two possible locations. The vehicle depot loaded into a truck, or the weapons depot. Search both areas. Over."

"Copy that. We'll search those areas. Alpha 1 out." The team was about 200 feet above the ground. As they touched down, they got into prone positions, and cut the parachutes. "Alright team, on me. Lets find a way in." They moved to the main entrance, and searched for a way in. "Nothing sir. They have this way locked down pretty tight." Sergeant Rogers said.

"Follow me, lets find a different way in." They moved around the fence, until spotting a portion where the fence was rusted a bit.

"I got this sir." Sergeant Mantano said, as he pulled a pair of wire cutters.

"Nice to know you carry a pair of those around." Andrew mocked.

"Shut up sir." Mantano replied, cutting the fence piece by piece until there was a good sized hole for the team to fit through.

"Good work Mantano." Andrew said as he pulled himself through the hole.

"Thank you sir." he replied. The rest of the squad entered through the hole.

"Ok, we're going to split into two teams. Team one will search the vehicle depot, and team two the weapons depot. Team one will consist of myself, Sergeant Mantano, and Sergeant Lawson. Team two will be Lieutenant Girard, Sergeant Rogers, and Corporal Anderson. Keep in contact if anything happens. Only fire if there are no other options. Move." Andrew ordered. Girard led his team away towards the weapons depot, as Andrew led his team in the other direction. They moved stealthfully from cover to cover, keeping the enemy in sight. When they reached the depot, Andrew gave the order to open and clear the area. His team opened the door, quickly and efficiently elimanating enemies in the building. They moved down the hallway, there sights up, quietly taking down targets. They finally reached the depot, clearing the area, then searching the vehicles.

"Captain, I think we found something. The weapons depot is filled with nuclear weapons. We're going to plant the explosives, and move to the headquarters building." said Lieutenant Girard.

"Roger that, we'll meet you there. Captain West out." He turned to his team. "Girard's team found the weapons, we're headed for the headquarters building to extract the intel. Lets move." They left the depot, heading back down the hallway they came through. Leaving the building, they headed towards the headquarters. As they came to the building, Lieutenant Girard's team rejoined Andrew's team. "Well done Lieutenant. Alright, Rogers, Anderson open and clear." They opened the door and eliminated the enemies. The team searched room to room looking for intel until finally entering a room with a few laptops. "Rogers hook up the DSL, we'll extract every bit of information here, the rest of you, keep looking around for more intel." Andrew ordered. The soldiers continued searching room to room, quietly eliminating guards when nessicary.

"Sir, I think we found something." Lawson called out. "A dossier, filled with information of Russian high value targets." Andrew entered the room. "See sir, and look at this," he fliped a few pages, "Zakhar Makarov. The bloody Russian has a brother."

"Let me see that. Good work Lawson." Andrew flipped through a few pages. "Lets get this home." He turned to Rogers. "How's the download coming?"

"Almost there, just a few more files." Said Rogers. "There finished. Lets get out of here." The team moved through the building, searching one last time for anymore intel.

"Command we have the intel, and we're currently moving to the primary LZ, over." Andrew said into his head gear, attached to his radio.

"Copy that Alpha 1, chopper is inbound. Recommend you keep your low profile. Better to get out that way, over."

"Got it. Alpha 1 out." The team exited the building, and stuck to the shadows until finding the hole they came through. The team left the base, and continued to the LZ unnoticed. After moving quickly and silently over the distance of about a mile, they came across a chinook chopper waiting for them. The team got on board, and took there seats. Stashing the DSL and intel in Andrew's bag.

"Good work team. Im impressed." Andrew said to his team. "Command we made it to the chopper and are leaving the area. Mission accomplished."

"Good work Captain. That intel will go far." General Allen's voice was heard on the radio. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back. Good job. Out."

"Relax team. We have a while before we get back. Anybody have a smoke?" Andrew asked.

"Yes sir, because the first thing we pack for a mission are some cigarettes. Can never leave the base without your smokes, eh Captain?" Rogers joked. "I'm telling you, if you don't cut it out with that shit, you're gonna end up with cancer. Kinda hard to run, if you can't breathe." He was laughing now.

"It was a simple question sergeant, and if you don't knock off the sarcastic tone, I'll cut your food priviliges." Andrew joked back. "Now the question still stands, anyone got a smoke?"

The co-pilot tossed a pack back. "They never check the aircraft. Always keep a pack loaded in this baby." He laughed.

"I'll make sure to put in for a promotion for you. Thanks" The pilot laughed and tossed a lighter back. Andrew flicked open the lighter, and lit the cigarette. He took in a smoke, blew it out, and offered the team one.

"I'll take one sir." Said Lawson. He took the cigarette and lighter. He took in the puff, and sighed. "That's much better." He exlaimed. "Hadn't had one in a few months. The wife didn't like it, so she made me quit. Forgot how much stress it relieves."

"You know what?" said Rogers. "I think I'll take one." He laughed as he took a cigarette. "A bit of a hypocrit right?" He laughed as he took in the smoke.

"To hell with it." Andrew told him. "Everone needs a puff everyonce in a while."

"So Captain," Corporal Anderson said, "when do we leave for Russia?"

"I don't know. Since we're not attached to any-one nation, it's up to General Allen. He'll send us soon though. Or we might try to find Vladmir Makarov. Either way, we will have a part in ending the war." Andrew explained. "It's just a matter of time my friends."

"I don't see why we don't organize an assassination attempt on Makarov." Girard said.

"The U.S. government has organized an assassination since the attempt on Castro in the cold war. It's just not in the nature. England hasn't ever had assassinations attempted before, and as for France and Italy, they never go well. Thats why we haven't tried it."

"But we are the most elite team in the world, surely we could pull it off." Girard returned.

"They take way to much planning. We would have to know Makarov's schedule better than he does. And right now, he's as unpredictable as a Random number generator." Andrew looked out his window off on the horizon. Soon the sun would be rising up over the area, the weapons would be destroyed. "How long did you set the explosives for?"

"A half an hour. Why" Anderson asked. Suddenly there was a loud noise, and a bright light outside the windows. Metal and burning wood were flying through the air like giant tops, spinning wildly.

"That's why." Andrew smiled. "Command, the weapons are destroyed, over."

"Copy that Captain. Good work, out."

Andrew smoked the last of his cigarette, and turned to the pilot. "I don't suppose you have any cards up there do you?"

"No, sorry sir. Only cigs." He said.

"Well there goes your chance for a promotion." Andrew joked again. He looked back at his team. "Well I guess all I can say is, try and get some sleep. You guys worked hard today. Im proud of all of you." He said.

Andrew turned himself, so he was leaning against a wall, and closed his eyes. He imagined being in Russia, standing in Moscow, cutting the Russian flag away, and raising the American flag up the pole on the Capital building. Watching the Russian Ultranationalists surrender to the American and TF21 forces. He imagined finally being able to go home. To his family. His friends.

And there, where he laid, fell asleep.


End file.
